Secret
by FeigningInterest
Summary: You've got a secret... don't you, babe?


**AN: Thank you Missy Higgins for the song Secret in which I based this story off of. A song in which I own not. Sadly… **

**1**

_**You were from the North, I was from the South**_

"We're practically two different species, Lilly." I say, turned away from my dearest cousin. Trying to put on my most believable 'be serious' voice.

"But you two would be perfect for each other!" She whines, "Think of how beautiful your children would be!"

"What? Lily! I'm seventeen! What in the name of everything understandable in the world has gotten into you?" I say, with a laugh.

_****__**We were from opposite places, different towns**_

"Nothing! Just stating the blatantly obvious, love." I turn to face her now, watching her stick her chin up at me and smile a smile I know means nothing but trouble.

"You are completely nutters." I say, shaking my head, and turning away from her again. "Malfoy and I would be disastrous. You know that just as well as I do."

"Speaking of the devil."

I snap myself back around towards the door, in time to catch the eye of the boy I had just spent about an hour arguing with my cousin over.

He smirked my way, lifting his eyebrows towards me. My eyes hit the ceiling, and I turned back to what I was doing, trying my best to shrug off his loitering gaze on me.

"Weasley." Came a cold greeting from behind me, "And what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

I turned to the voice, putting on my best game face. "I happen to _live_ here, Malfoy."

"Not here you don't, smart arse. You live across the way." He said, edging his way closer to me.

"Practically here. I'm here enough to call it home."

"Yeah, Al mentioned you being here a lot. He said me being here may jeopardize your visits somehow. He swears to Merlin and back that we hate each other."

"Oh, I wonder what gave him _that_ idea!" I snipped, a little more playful than intended.

I watched Scorpius eye Al from where he was standing. He waited for my lovingly dense cousin's attention to be diverted from us, before smiling down at me.

"All those years of us hating one another?" He said, his smile affecting his tone.

_****__**But I knew it was good and you knew it was too**_

"You'd think that such a sarcastic person would be better at catching sarcasm."

"You'd think someone so well acquainted with me would be better at catching my retort to sarcasm."

I shot him a snarl, laced with a smile. And he laughed; his hands falling from his pockets and one whizzing its way through his hair.

"Well acquainted? _Me _with _you_? No, that's unheard of. Now, isn't it, Malfoy?"

"It would be a hell of a lot easier if we'd just go ahead and shrug off our father's pride, and figure out things with our own hands." He said, smirking my way.

"Sadly, Scorp, I fear you do too much with those hands of yours."

"You seem to fancy my hands well enough." He said, stepping closer to me again.

___**So we moved together like a ball and chain**_

"Watch the proximity, Malfoy."

"What for?" He chortled, taking another step towards me.

"Because we happen to not be alone here."

I watched him drop his smirk, and turn to cast a look my two cousin's way. He edged away from me a bit, and returned his hands to his pockets.

"We happen to never be alone, it seems."

"We're Heads together, Malfoy. We're alone a lot, actually." I corrected him.

"Yes, like mornings, study blocks, and the three hours before curfew counts as much of anything." He scoffed, shaking his head in a way that almost made me laugh.

"I had a feeling you'd say that…" I giggled a bit, "You never appreciate the little things."

_**Minds becoming two halves of the same**_

"What's the point of it? Little things are rubbish in the long run."

I crossed my arms, and glared up at him. "Little things are what make memories."

He threw a jeering look my way and rolled his eyes. "Sentimental nutter, aren't cha?"

I gaped at him. "I am not nutters! And there is nothing wrong with being sentimental!"

_**It was real, but in the shadows it grew**_

"Yeah, yeah." He said, nodding his head. "Most smart people often thing with their hearts and not their heads."

"That's not always incorrect. There are plenty of brilliant people who make choices based on what they feel."

"Foolish choices, yes. Sensible choices, no."

"Really, Malfoy? You're saying you've never made a choice based on what you feel?"

_**'Cause you've got a secret… don't cha babe?**_

I watched him, smirking ever so slightly at the way his mouth hung open, but his words refused him justice. I laughed at the way he sighed, and ran his hand through his silvery hair. "Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?"

He glared at me and grumbled something under his breath.

Something with 'intolerable girl laced in the middle of it.

"Oh, just fess up to it!" I laughed, "You're just as sappy as I am!"

"I am not!" He snorted, "It's not possible!"

I crossed my arms over my chest again, and shot him a daring look. "Really? Then explain us?"

"Us? The same us standing here wrangling over nothing now?" He said, lowering his voice.

"You know the _us_ I mean." I barked, lowering my voice a peg as well.

_**I would've shouted loud and broken through**__**, **_

"I started that us with my heart, yes. But I'm going about it with my head." He said, easing his voice, probably thinking it would help ease mine.

"Going about it with your head?" I asked, dropping my crossed arms.

"I'm thinking everything first. We can't jump in publically with this, can we?"

"I don't see why not…"

_**I would've given it all to belong to you**_

"This isn't easy for me, Rosie. You of all people should see it." He whispered, soothingly.

"It seems easy enough." I snapped, "Or is that just your manner? Keeping up the lackadaisical allure you Malfoy's are so infamous for. The charm you use with your friends, your family, the professors… girls."

"I'm keeping up appearances." He snarled, "And I've stopped my flirting, if you haven't noticed."

I turned back around, back towards the bookcase.

"Rosie," he called, "this isn't like other relationships I've been tangled up in. There're rules here we can rush or tinker with."

_**But there were different plans, different rules**_

"Since when did _Malfoys_ start giving a tinker's cuss about rules?"

"If you knew your stereotypes better, then you'd know us Malfoys have always stuck to set rules in our family."

"This is sounding suspiciously incestuous." I retorted, trying to ease up the situation.

"I'm just trying to tell you that I care to much for your sanity, safety, and, well, body… to want anything to happen to any of them." He said, putting on a pout.

_**You said "where I'm from there is a lock and key**_

"I understand you're worried about your family's approval. Hell, even I am, about mine, I mean. And my family's likable."

He laughed at this quip of mine, a bit taken aback by how forward it was, I suppose. "No need to be brutal."

"That was _not_ brutal. You should see me brutal… its great fun."

"I'd like that, pet." He cooed, sauntering towards me. "But I'm afraid someone would come running if they heard you that loud."

I swatted at him, as I bit back my grin. I felt a flush come up behind my ears, and I moved my hair to cover it.

"I already saw it, Rosie."

"Saw what, pray tell?"

He moved closer to me, floating practically. He took up a truffle of my wavy hair with two of his long fingers and tucked it back behind my ear.

"How about I show you the tree house, hmm?"

"I've already been there today. It's quite cozy for a hidden spot about ninety feet off the ground."

I laughed again at him, "you're missing the point, Scorp."

"No," He said; turning towards the door, hand in pocket, "I think I have it."

He waited awhile at the door, just eyeing me expectantly. He finally flicked his head back in a way to gesture towards me to follow him. "You coming or not?"

_****__**If you'd be so kind as to follow me**__**, **__**I will show you the way to the rest of my sins"**_

"Where are the two of you headed?" Al asked, picking up a book from the shelf and pelting it at an unsuspecting Lily.

"To snog in the tree house you have outback." Malfoy said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Funny, mate." Al said, ducking a book that Lily chucked towards his shoulder. "She talked you into seein' the tree house, did she?"

"You afraid of heights, Scorp?" Lily asked, avoiding her brother's hunt to find a book to heave at her.

"Nah," Al sighed, picking up one of Uncle Harry's root books. "He's in Quidditch, ain't he?"

"I don't like things hanging out of trees. It has potential death trap written all over it." Scorp said, eyeing Al and then Lily, and then back again.

I chuckled at this, "I promise I won't push him out of the tree house."

Lily's gaze set on mine, and raised eyebrow gave her question away. "Are you two up to something?"

_**'Cause you've got a secret… don't cha babe?**_

"Of course not!" I said a bit too fast to really be believable. Well, to anyone but Al.

"Really now?" Lily giggles, putting a hand on her hip.

"Trust me, Lily." Scorpius laughed, "If anything were going on… you'd know of it."

_**And I should know**_

Lily shrugged, understanding. And Scorpius and I went on our way.

We walked in silence, past the house and into the woods behind it. I showed him the tree, told him to hold on to the rope ladder for dear life, and said 'sursum' to move the ladder up.

_**So this room was damp where your sins laid**_

"It's a nice place…" He said, easing his arms around my waste.

_****__**There was that smell in the air of an old place**_

"A little musky, but nice I suppose." I returned.

_****__**That hadn't seen much daylight in years**_

"No one's been up here in ages, have they?" He asked.

"No, not since we were little."

_****__**And you threw me down, said, "If ya don't mind**__**  
**__**I'm gonna' leave you here until night time**_

Neither of us talked, just moved over each other.

He pulled away, forcefully it seemed. "Can you wait here for me?" He inquired. "Would you mind? Not long, just until Al knows I've gone to bed early. That way he won't come looking for me."

_****__**Then we can do what we want, my baby, out of the spotlight."**_

I turned to face him, "How long?"

"Not long. Twenty minutes at the most, I promise."

"Fine, go lie to my cousin." I sighed, defeated. "Go lie to your best mate. That always makes things better."

I casted my gaze to the floor, not wanting to see the way he was looking at me. Sad eyes' watching me isn't something I'm fond of.

**~_ 1 _~**

About three million thoughts flew through my head in the moments I had alone, walking to find my best mate since first year. Preparing a polished off lie in my head, to force feed to him.

"Scorp! Where've ya been?" Al asked, taking a loud bite out of the apple in his hand.

"Making out with your cousin." I don't really know what triggered it, but I said it. For the second time that day.

"Merlin, would ya stop saying that?" He smacked my way. "It's very unappetizing."

"Al… I have something to tell you." I breathed in, nervous. More than I've ever been with Al.

"Yeah?"

"I have… a secret."

___**'Cause you've got a secret… don't cha babe?**_

"Oh, bugger… you're not gonna' go off all _'I kissed a boy and I liked it'_ are you?"

"What?" I laughed, short and taken aback. "No, it's… me and Rose."

"What about you and Rose?" He said, cocking his head to the side.

"We've been, umm, seeing each other."

Al laughed, near throwing his head back in doing so. "Is that all? I already knew that, mate."

_**And I should know.**_

"No, Al." I groaned, "I've been seeing her… _romantically_."

"Enough with the dramatic pauses mate. I know what you meant the first time ya said it."

"Wait? You know about me and Rose?"

"I'm not stupid, Scorp." He chortled my way, "I'm not blind, either. I've known you long enough to know when you like a girl."

"You aren't angry with me?"

"Of course not! You make Rosie happy. That's all I care for. Though, my cousin duties trump my your best mate duties, so no talking of shags with me. And if you happen break her heart, I'll yada yada blah, blah, blah."

**~_ 1 _~**

"Hey, love."

"Hey yourself." I said, turning towards Scorpius.

"That's a lot less fun, though." He smirked. "Plus, why would I hi me, when you're right there?"

"Flattery doesn't change frustration, Malfoy." I grumbled.

"Will tickling and your cousin's approval?"

"My cousin's approval?" I rose, "What are you on about?"

"I told Al about my little secret." He boasted.

"And what he say? How'd he react?" I questioned, a little panicked.

"Yada, yada, blah, blah, blah." He smiled, coming closer to me with a deviant smile.

"What?" I snickered. "He's an odd one, Albus Severus Potter."

"Well, with that name, how could you be anything other than odd?" He joked.

"Really? _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?_ You're judging my cousin's name?"

"Mmhhmm. Could we not talk about your cousin right now?" He said, once again wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How long am I going to be your secret?" I whispered, looking up to find his face mere inches away from mine.

"As long as you're mine, and no one else can touch you the way I do, or make you quiver like I do, then there will always be a part of you that will be my secret."

_**Yeah, I'm your secret… aren't I babe?**__**  
**__**Aren't I, babe?**_

AN: That ended up being longer than I expected! Review please! I love getting feedback! It makes these sad summer days of mine.


End file.
